


Cuddles

by thebucketless13



Series: Could This Be Love? [1]
Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebucketless13/pseuds/thebucketless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and tony are cuddling and talk baby names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Loki was 7 months along with the twins, and Tony liked to joke that he was beginning to resemble a small continent. Loki was not pleased. Their relationship was a source of confusion and anger (on Clint and Natasha's point) and as he spooned his heavily pregnant (boyfriend?) It all seemed perfectly fine. Perfect even. There was only peace and contentment as Tony trailed his fingers in idyl patterns on the stretched out skin, feeling the kicks of his (wow HIS kids). Who were disturbed by the recent bout of love making. There was no longer any need to explain himself to the team or even defend himself. There was Loki, the kids, and himself he didn't need those who doubted him. He just needed his love. And he had boat loads of it. He smiled softly to himself. Life was great.  
Loki groaned interrupting his inner musings. "Tony go to sleep I'm tired!!"  
Tony smirked, "we need to talk baby names."  
"Thing 1 and Thing 2. There now go to sleep" he begged.  
"I'm serious Lokes"  
"Fine. Ulv Edward Laufeyson and Sigrid Elizabeth Stark there done. Now go to sleep!!"  
"Why can't they both be Starks?"  
"Fine!! They are both damn Starks! Now go the fuck to sleep!!" He groused as he burrowed his under the pillows in annoyance.  
Tony smirked "hey Lokes? What do you think of trying for more after these midgets are born?" The groan in response made the fact he would be sleeping on the couch for a week worth it. Oh it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever fic hope you liked ^~^ that I thought up on the fly in my bed with two hours of sleep so.. It's probably shitty


End file.
